


I GUESS I NEED U  01

by yiketaotao25



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 13:37:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiketaotao25/pseuds/yiketaotao25
Summary: 35/ooc/不要上升本人谢谢第一次写35 多多担待
Relationships: 35 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	I GUESS I NEED U  01

**Author's Note:**

> 35/ooc/不要上升本人谢谢
> 
> 第一次写35 多多担待

從曹承衍搬進宿舍的第一天起，就被韓勝宇盯上了。  
臉真漂亮，皮膚也很白，腿也很漂亮，這是韓勝宇見到曹承衍第一面的時候腦子裏想的。  
腿張開的地方肯定更好看，想日曹承衍，很想很想。韓勝宇想日曹承衍，日完就結婚，結婚了再日一輩子。  
夢想總是很美好，可是現實總是殘酷的。再韓勝宇對曹承衍表白後，曹承衍只是默默看了他一眼隨後拒絕道：“勝宇哥你是好人，可我已經有喜歡的人了。”韓勝宇內心咆哮，誰讓你給我發好人卡了。  
自此之後，不知道是曹承衍尷尬還是怕韓勝宇霸王硬上弓。從前都在宿舍看書寫作業及復習的曹承衍除了上課時間，其餘時間都泡在圖書館，只有到了宿舍快熄燈的時候才回來。韓勝宇還發現，曹承衍和隔壁系的金宇碩走的非常近，莫非曹承衍喜歡的人是金宇碩？韓勝宇覺得需要和曹承衍談一談，說不定他能和金宇碩一同競爭。  
曹承衍洗完澡出來，手裏拿著毛巾在擦頭髮，裸露在外的身體因為在浴室被水蒸氣熏成了粉紅色，韓勝宇盯著曹承衍的身體有些艱難的咽了咽口水，急忙移開視線。對著曹承衍拍了拍自己的床鋪“承衍呐，過來一下，我們談一談。”  
“沒必要，哥說吧，這裏就我們住沒人會進來。我站在這能聽得見。”曹承衍不著痕跡的皺了皺眉頭。  
房間的氣氛，有那麼一瞬間降到了冰點，韓勝宇也沒開口說話。  
曹承衍把毛巾放下，站在那扣著手指，其實他沒有喜歡的人，對韓勝宇也並不是全無好感，但這個圈子太亂了。韓勝宇長的帥，家裏又有錢。曹承衍的第一直覺就是他覺得韓勝宇並不是會對感情專一的人，自己曾經也受過傷，所以哪怕他對韓勝宇有好感，也不敢和他發生什麼不正常的關係，想著好感總是會淡的，韓勝宇過了這段新鮮期可能就好了。  
韓勝宇就坐在床上那麼看著他，眼神有點深沉。  
半晌，曹承衍覺得這個氣氛太過於壓抑，歎了口氣，走過去坐到了韓勝宇的床上，低著頭看自己的腳“有什麼事談吧。”  
“你在躲我？”韓勝宇的聲音很好聽，是那種很有磁性的，能一下子把人吸住。“沒有。”曹承衍不敢直視韓勝宇的眼睛，把頭低的更低了。“那為什麼天天去圖書館？宿舍不是更舒服？”韓勝宇有些生氣。  
“圖書館學習氛圍更好。”曹承衍此刻覺得自己像一個做錯事的小學生，在被訓話，搞得他又慌又慫。“呵...剛住進來你不是天天在宿舍學習嗎？被我表白了反而就跑去圖書館了？怎麼你嫌我噁心嗎？”韓勝宇此刻有些氣惱了。  
“不...不是...這樣的。”曹承衍被這麼一問更慌了，急忙解釋。“那以後就在宿舍學習，不要去圖書館了。”韓勝宇直接命令道。“啊....不行，我和人約好，每天都去圖書館學習的。”曹承衍越說越小聲。“哦？是金宇碩？”韓勝宇是咬著牙說起這個名字的。“嗯。”曹承衍撓了撓後腦勺，目光隨便盯著了韓勝宇的袖口上。“沒事，你去就去吧，反正我不會放棄你，該追你還是會追你的，不管你怎麼躲，你都躲不開我。”韓勝宇勾起曹承衍的下巴，強迫他抬頭看自己。  
四目相對，兩人就維持著這個姿勢。韓勝宇心裏想著：該死，嘴巴這麼好看，好像親上去。而他也確實這麼做了。  
曹承衍有那麼一刻腦子是懵的，不過他突然想到了不知道從哪里看來的話[兩人如果互相盯了十秒，那麼就會接吻。] 已經看了十秒了嗎，看了。  
韓勝宇一手摟住曹承衍的肩膀，一手摁在他的後腦勺上，唇對唇，舌頭相互卷著吮吸，逐漸加深這個吻。曹承衍又氣又惱：你他媽的，這是什麼意思。  
十一點，寢室熄燈。  
接下來的事情好像都不受兩人控制。  
韓勝宇吻的很霸道，把人死死扣住，不讓曹承衍有掙扎的空隙，也不給他說不的權利。原本放在曹承衍肩膀上的一只手，慢慢往下移，滑進了曹承衍的衣擺裏，捏了捏腰間的肉，曹承衍一個激靈，反應過來，開始猛烈的掙扎。  
“唔...你...放開我。”曹承衍掙扎不開，又一時情急，牙齒狠狠咬在韓勝宇的舌頭上，韓勝宇吃痛的啊了一聲，放開了曹承衍。黑暗中曹承衍看不清韓勝宇的表情，但是明顯等聽到他吃痛的聲音，有些心虛“我...剛剛...說讓你放開的，你沒事吧？”  
韓勝宇沒有聞到血腥味，舌頭應該沒有破。但曹承衍也是用了勁咬的，他暫時有些說不出話來，但是也不能怪曹承衍，畢竟是自己精蟲上腦了。  
等了很久，都只聽到韓勝宇的喘息聲，也沒有搭理自己。曹承衍有些慌，說了句“你給我看看。”就準備摸回自己的床找手機，韓勝宇拉著他的手“沒事。就一點點痛。”  
曹承衍甩開他的手，回床上摸索到自己的手機，打開手電筒，來到韓勝宇旁邊“張嘴，給我看看。”“沒事，就一...”韓勝宇話還沒說完，就被曹承衍吼了回去。“我讓你張嘴。”韓勝宇憋屈的坐在床沿，看著曹承衍拿著手電筒在自己的嘴巴裏照著看來看去。  
“你運氣還挺好，我都咬這麼重了，你舌頭居然沒破。”曹承衍松了一口氣。“...”韓勝宇氣絕，這是在損他還是誇他。  
“你以後...別這樣了。”曹承衍語氣淡淡的，韓勝宇歎了口氣。  
曹承衍聽見韓勝宇的歎氣繼續說道“我雖然...不討厭勝宇哥...但勝宇哥這樣讓我很不安。”韓勝宇有那麼一瞬間好像明白了之前曹承衍為什麼這麼堅決拒絕自己的態度，他不說話，他想聽曹承衍說更多。  
“我只想安靜的讀完大學，如果再有一次，我就會搬出寢室。”曹承衍越說越小聲，韓勝宇總算徹底搞懂了，說白了曹承衍就是以為他是紈絝子弟，對他存在著偏見。  
“先睡覺吧，承衍對不起，我以後不這樣了。”韓勝宇對著曹承衍認錯。  
曹承衍歎了口氣，他希望韓勝宇明白。不過韓勝宇真的要對自己用強，自己也打不過。抓了抓頭髮，不去想了，走一步是一步了。  
次日，曹承衍抱著書準備出去圖書館的時候，發現一向不怎麼愛看書的韓勝宇也捧著一疊書像是也要去圖書館的架勢。  
曹承衍皺了皺眉頭沒管，韓勝宇要去哪管他什麼事。他剛走出門就聽見韓勝宇在後面喊“承衍，等等我。”  
“你又想幹嘛？我想我昨天說的很清楚了。”曹承衍想起昨天就來氣，韓勝宇真當自己沒有脾氣是嗎。“曹承衍，我這也是第一次喜歡一個人，你幹嘛總對我這樣？”韓勝宇被曹承衍嗆聲脾氣也上來了。  
曹承衍切了一聲，渣男語錄，不理他繼續往前走。韓勝宇見曹承衍這樣，急忙走上前攔住他“我是說真的。”  
真個屁，真當他小女生會信嗎。曹承衍看也不看韓勝宇，想繞過他，韓勝宇卻不讓他如願，深吸一口氣“承衍，你別對我這樣，別逼我用強的。”他真的在控制自己了，如果曹承衍再對自己這樣，他真的不能保證會不會做出傷害曹承衍的事了。  
“我們一起走。”韓勝宇對著曹承衍說。“哦。”曹承衍只能順從，暫時先聽著韓勝宇的吧，總比失身了好，心裏卻默默的想著如何搬出寢室。  
韓勝宇最近又覺得寢室恢復了之前的樣子，曹承衍不在躲著他，還和他一起吃飯一起去圖書館一起去教室，真好。

**Author's Note:**

> 下一章就开车了吧


End file.
